Tarsis Kir-Moldir
Tarsis Kir-Moldir is a highborne who was trapped inside the Scourge citadel of Naxxramas while it was still floating above the Eastern Plaguelands. He was wounded during his search for the forty Splinters of Atiesh, stolen from him by the lich Kel'Thuzad. Tarsis was one of the few surviving Highborne characters found in World of Warcraft. This meant he was at least 10,000 years old, dating back to the era before the Great Sundering, as he mentions remembering Queen Azshara. The fate of Tarsis is unknown, seeing as the night elf has not reappeared in Naxxramas when it moved to the skies of Dragonblight. He mentioned being mortally wounded, so he might have died. Quotes This is the full conversation players can have with Tarsis. : :There may still be time... Listen closely, mortal. :Through time and across the Nether I have searched. Deals made with a host of evil and villainy so wretched... : :Would you... would you believe that even Elune has turned her back on me, ? To die here, in this manner now... What are you talking about, mage? :The things I have done... such horrible things... : Why have you done such horrible things? :I am Highborne, . It has no meaning now. There was a time, though, when this world was ruled by Highborne. Ten thousand years past... I still do not understand. :I would have it back, mortal. Atiesh... From it I would create the Highborne anew. I would have it all back. Even the Queen... You are talking nonsense, mage. : :Am I? Then listen closely, for more nonsense is about to escape my lips. Within this citadel you will find my life's work: The exact location of every fragment of the splintered staff. What staff? : . The staff handed down through the ages of each of the Guardians of Tirisfal. The staff corrupted by Sargeras. The staff of the last Guardian. The staff of Medivh. You said you would have it back. What does that mean? : :I held it once... I held it despite the warnings of the Kirin Tor. I held it, mortal... Power unending. Power to do what I desired, as I desired. And just as quickly, it was taken from me. But I had tasted... And that taste was all that it took. What happened to the staff? :It was lost when the Violet Citadel fell... splintered in to forty-two pieces. So what has led you to Naxxramas? :Kel'Thuzad has put forth considerable effort in attempting to reform the staff. The pieces were once scattered across this world, from Kalimdor to the South Seas. I myself held twenty of the pieces at one point in time - until they were stolen from me by Kel'Thuzad's minions. It is why I am here. So Kel'Thuzad holds all of the pieces? :Haven't you been listening? No, I very much doubt we would be having this conversation had Kel'Thuzad formed the staff. Kel'Thuzad holds the head. His underlings hold forty splinters. The last piece - the base - was uncovered by Brann Bronzebeard. He was last seen in the Silithus desert; undoubtedly doing his best to stay as far away as possible from the relentless seekers Kel'Thuzad has dispatched into the world. Notes *Tarsis is the name of a town in the Dragonlance fantasy universe, while most of Kir-Moldir's speech is lifted almost directly from a Dragonlance character, Raistlin Majere. External links Kategooria:Naxxramas (original) NPCs